1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of controlling the same, and a program.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known display devices called head mounted displays (HMDs) each of which is used by being mounted on a user's head (for example, see JP-A-2007-213407). This type of display device is used for the purpose of performing a display related to a real space as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2007-213407, but there is a problem in that a wearer is made to feel a discrepancy in a positional relationship between contents to be displayed and a real space. In order to solve such a problem, JP-A-2007-213407 discloses a configuration in which a display is corrected by detecting changes in the movement of a user's head. In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-213407, the user views a display image while the user wearing the HMD, but does not view the external field thereof. For this reason, in the configuration of JP-A-2007-213407, a discrepancy between kinesthesia of a user's vestibular reflex and a display is prevented.
Incidentally, considering a configuration in which the user can visually recognize external scenery outside the HMD while the user is visually recognizing an image of the HMD, there is a problem in that the appearance of a display image of the HMD is different from that of the external scenery. That is, a range in which the user wearing the HMD visually recognizes the display image rarely conforms to a range in which the external scenery is viewed. For example, a situation may occur where the display image is viewed only as a range smaller than the range in which the external scenery is viewed. There has been a demand for a method for performing an effective display with such a configuration.